


5 times Wade didn't believe Peter, and the one time he did

by keikoHPfan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikoHPfan/pseuds/keikoHPfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade isn't a fool. And he knows better, whatever Spidey says.<br/>Or five times Wade didn't believe Peter, and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Wade didn't believe Peter, and the one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Imagine Dragons' "Bleeding Out" song, which for some reason I found perfect for Wade. Blame my muse. Enjoy, and comment, pretty please??

  * So I bare my skin



Wade knows what he looks like. So it doesn’t come as a surprise when Spiderman reacts the way he does. The sharp intake of breath, the half-step back, the wide eyes.

Doesn’t make it any easier to bear, somehow. Doesn’t hurt any less. Wade focuses on the pain in his body instead – easier, so much easier to deal with. Physical pain has been his companion for so long that he sometimes forgets it altogether. He’s been rather badly injured – [while protecting Spidey’s pretty ass], Yellow pips in smugly – and it’s not all that hard to concentrate on the pain of broken bones and open wounds.

Spidey doesn’t leave, to his credit. He helps Wade to sit with his back against the wall and gives him water, and then he waits, kneeling in the mud of the alley next to Wade’s broken body. The young hero is probably too much of a goody two-shoes to leave a hurt man alone. Even if it’s Deadpool. Even if what’s left of the mercenary’s costume doesn’t hide the ruined mess that is his face anymore. When Wade’s healing factor has done most of the job, Spiderman stands up and walks away. He turns around before leaving the alley, his head cocked to the side.

“I owe you, Deadpool. I won’t forget it”, he says, almost softly, and then he’s gone.

Wade snorts and sits up a little straighter. As if anyone had ever kept their promises to him. The boxes agree.

 

  * And I count my sins



Wade isn’t a good person. Then again, most people aren’t. Humans are greedy and selfish and cruel, and the sooner you realize it, the better.

But like for every rule, there are exceptions. And it seems that Spiderman is one of those aberrations. One of those gentle souls lost in a world that will crush them, eventually. Spiderman is kind and honest and he seems to genuinely mean the righteous idiocies that leave his mouth on a regular basis. It’s as puzzling as it’s entertaining. Although it has the downside of making the boxes bicker endlessly, but, you know. It’s not as if they don’t do it anyway. Might as well be about a cute little Spidey.

Spiderman makes him lower his katana once, as Wade is about to unalive some drug lord who Spidey has helpfully webbed to a wall.

“Don’t do this. You don’t have to. The police will be here anytime now, they’ll take him.”

“That’s what I do, Spidey.”

“It doesn’t mean you can’t change. I know you can.”

Wade sets the katana back into the sheath strapped to his back with a chuckle.

“No I can’t. But no need to upset you, right? Besides, I’m hungry. Time for tacos!” he says before leaving the warehouse.

Later, as he enjoys his well-earned tacos on a rooftop, he can’t help but wonder if Spiderman is naïve enough to believe what he said.

[Probably], Yellow muses.

{Wonder if Spidey’s a virgin} White adds.

Well, that would explain so much.

 

  * And I close my eyes



Fucking hell, the place is a bloody furnace. Spidey’s looking around frantically, but there’s no other escape route for him. The entire building is on fire, and there’s no way he can go down those stairs. The roof of the next building is too far away to jump, but Spidey’s going to do just fine with those webs of his.

“Go, Spidey. I’ll meet you downstairs! Though there’s a possibility that you won’t recognize me, with the melted skin and burnt suit and all that...”

“No way you’re going through that! Come on, I can carry you!”

“Well if you wanted to get a piece of that glorious ass, you just had to ask!”

“Now!” Spiderman yells, and Wade, inexplicably, obeys and lets little Spidey gives him a ride to the next roof, his bulky arms wrapped around lean shoulders and his legs around slender hips. Wade bravely resists the urge to whisper dirty things into Spiderman’s conveniently close ear, and suddenly, they’re safe.

“I would have survived” he stubbornly says, and he hears Spiderman sigh.

“Yeah. But no one deserves to suffer like this, especially if there’s another solution.”

Wade doesn’t point out that _he_ deserves to suffer. Surely. There must be a reason for all this pain, right?

[Well, we kill for a living.]

{We don’t go to church either.}

[Or recycle!]

{Not to mention we’re ugly as fuck.}

[Yeah, there’s that, too.]

“Shut up!”

“What?”

“Not you, Spidey.”

“Then who... Nevermind. The point is, you can trust me, alright? I mean, we’re doing good as a team. We should probably do that more often. And if we work together, we have to trust each other. I trust you.”

Wade is torn between gaping and snorting, and in the end he lets out a weird choked sound that is definitely very manly and not embarrassing at all. He shakes his head and resist the urge to check Spidey for head injuries. Instead he waves his hand and says a cheery ‘see ya, Spidey’ before taking the emergency exit.

There’s no one you can trust in this world.

 

  * And I take it in



“Peter Parker.”

“Who’s tha’?” Wade mumbles around a mouthful of taco.

Spidey and him have lately make it a habit to patrol together on Friday nights and then eat tacos. It’s nice.

{Plus we get to check Spiderman out.}

[And tacos. Tacos are great.]

“It’s me.”

Wade chokes on his taco and Spidey helpfully hits him between his shoulder blades.

“I always thought I was the crazy one.”

“I know your name. And your face. It hardly seems fair that you don’t know anything about me.”

“Do I get to see your pretty face then?” Wade jokes, but to his surprise Spidey-Peter-whatever gets his mask completely off.

Until then Wade has only seen the boy’s mouth and the line of his jaw, when they eat together. But there’s a whole face to look at right now, with big brown eyes and shaggy hair and pink cheeks and-

“You could... you know. Take off yours as well. I already saw you anyway, and it’ll be nicer to eat and talk without it.”

“Na, baby boy. Oh, look! I’ve got a new nickname for you! Yeah, no, we’re definitely not calling him that to his face - and where was I? Oh yeah! No, it’s better if I keep it on. Wouldn’t want you to puke all over me, plus these are very good tacos, it’d be a shame-“

“Wade. I don’t care. It can’t be comfortable. I know I’m always glad to take the mask off. It itches after a while. Please?”

[Oh God, he said please.]

{Look at those eyes.}

[And he said please. We kinda want hear him say it again. Naked.]

“It’s your stomach, baby boy. Don’t blame me if you can’t keep it down.”

To his credit, Spidey doesn’t throw up. He doesn’t wince or laugh either. He just keeps on eating and talking about his studies or something. Wade doesn’t fully relax, and he’s glad that it’s still dark, but it’s kind of nice all the same. He can almost pretend he’s with a friend. Pretending is good. Wade excels at it.

Of course Spidey has to say something stupid before they part way on the early morning and ruin it all.

“You don’t have to hide, you know.”

“Not everybody is able to handle all that sex-appeal, baby boy.” Wade puts his mask on and smirks behind the safe feeling of the fabric over his face. “You’re something special.”

“I’m not. And I’m serious.”

“I know you are. What’s with young people being so serious nowadays? You should relax more. I could help with that, of course.”

Spidey sighs, a half-smile on his lips and puts his own mask back on.

“See you, Wade.”

 

  * And I'm bleeding out



The boxes have long stopped screaming inside his mind, which means things are really bad. Spidey’s blood is everywhere, on the boy’s suit, on his own, on his hands and he tries to put pressure on the wound to make it stop bleeding, and why doesn’t it stop?

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that? Taking a fucking bullet for me! It can’t kill me! It FUCKING can kill you! See what you’ve done? And where is that ambulance?”

“It’s okay, Wade.”

“Like hell it is!”

“Shh... I can hear the sirens, the ambulance is coming. I’m going to be just fine.”

Wade sits back on his haunches and his glad to have his mask still on. It’d be ridiculous to be seen crying, for fuck’s sake. His heart is thrumming painfully, and it’s the kind of pain that Wade can’t bear.

“Why the fuck did you do that?”

“You were already injured.”

“So what?”

“I don’t like to see you hurt.” Spidey whispers, and Wade’s world stills.

“What?”

“I care about you. I don’t like to see you hurt, and especially not if I could have prevented it.”

“I think you lost too much blood, baby boy. Keep quiet now, you’re wasting your breath.”

The ambulance turns around the corner and with a last glance to Peter’s bloodied body, Wade flees. His heart still hurts.

 

\+ 1- For you

“Careful, baby boy. Wouldn’t want to disturb those stitches.”

“Wade?”

“The one and only!”

Peter tries to move again, and Wade quickly stills him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop that.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, the usual. Thought you could spare me a little bit of pain and got hurt in the process. Just being your stupid self. You got out of surgery twenty hours ago but didn’t wake up until now. I sent your aunt home, she was dead on her feet. I promised to pick her up later. Delightful little lady, your aunt. Awfully polite, too. Didn’t even ask about my ugly mug.”

Peter chuckles and then winces.

“Ow.” The boy closes his eyes for a second, and then the brown gaze sets on Wade, taking in the faded jeans and red hoodie. “She wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah. Runs in the family, apparently. Being nice and all.” Wade stands up and takes the glass of water with the straw. “Here. Just a little, Peter.”

“Thanks. You called me Peter.”

“It’s your name, isn’t it? Yeah, I know what we like to call him, will you just shut up? Not you Peter.”

Peter smiles and takes a look at his bandaged chest.

“Doesn’t look so good.”

“What did you expect? You got shot, you genius.”

“Will you kiss it better?”

Wade freezes. Peter’s smile is shy and soft and there’s a welcome pink hue to his pale cheeks, and he doesn’t look away.

“Why?” Wade croaks out.

“Because I want you to.”

Yellow and White choke on their witty comments and Wade slowly bends down, giving Peter the time to say it was only a joke or to recoil in disgust. He doesn’t, though, and Wade reverently kisses the top of his head, soft strands of hair tickling his nose.

Peter sighs contentedly and takes Wade’s hand in his before the older man can react. Wade carefully sits back on his uncomfortable plastic chair, his monstrous hand still clutched in Peter’s soft and perfect fingers. He squeezes, once, not too hard, and Peter squeezes back. Something eases in Wade’s chest and he brings the pale hand to his mouth, kissing each knuckle lightly. He chuckles when red explodes on Peter’s face and leans forward, just a little.

“You want me to?” he asks, gently, because he has to be sure.

“I want you to” Peter whispers, and Wade closes the distance between them. The boxes are silent, and for a blissful moment, there’s only the soft feel of Peter’s lips against his.

Because Peter wants him to, and Wade believes him.


End file.
